


Third Time's the Charm

by scottishtragedies



Series: Abby Suso/Leah Burke (Bursuso) [1]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, Fluffy as hell, Gay, High School, M/M, bursuso, have i mentioned it's really fucking gay yet, musical theatre, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishtragedies/pseuds/scottishtragedies
Summary: Leah has been crushing on Abby for several years, and Abby convinces Leah to audition for Hairspray.





	Third Time's the Charm

It wasn’t fair. Why were all the nicest ones (and, not to mention,  _ prettiest _ ) straight? All of the gay girls at Creekwood were either exceptionally emo, or already in a relationship. A very committed relationship. A very committed relationship that would most likely last until Leah was halfway decomposed in her casket. 

 

_ “You can’t expect to fall in love for the first time and assume it will last,” _ Leah would tell herself as she tried to ignore the hundreds of doodles and hearts with ‘L + A’ written in them that currently decorated her homework assignments, desks, and textbook pages.  _ “It’s probably not even  _ real _ love, you’re too young, anyway.”  _

 

Her words of ‘encouragement’ didn’t really help her much. She still found herself writing love poems in her diary, imagining her future of heartbreak during lectures in math class. She had a shred of hope, but most of the time she ignored it. Just because everything worked out with Simon and Bram did  _ not _ mean everything would work out for her. Nothing worked out for her. She tried to bake a pie for Nick’s birthday two years ago, and it ended up being a sludgy mess of blueberry filling and a disgusting, rock-hard crust. She hasn’t baked since. 

 

But crushes were the one thing that managed to work out the  _ worst _ for Leah. She’s only had two others, but they were both horrible. The first girl she ever liked, this tall blonde girl, Hannah, called Leah a ‘dyke’ when she found out through her clique that Leah was totally in love with her. Leah has never forgotten that day. Her second crush happened to be on Bram, in their freshman year. That one didn’t work out too well, either. Bram said he was “already dating someone”, which Leah later found out was bullshit. He just couldn’t admit the real reason. 

 

And now, there’s Abby. Abby fucking Suso. A goddess when she first walked through the halls of Creekwood High, still a goddess now. Everything about her -- the way she talked, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the little hop in her step she had when she was in a good mood -- drove Leah crazy. She was perfect. 

 

Leah thought her chances, small as they already were, were obliterated when Abby started dating Nick last year. Abby seemed happy, and although Leah was upset, she couldn’t help but feel glad for her. The relationship lasted through September of their senior year, but they eventually broke up due to ‘artistic differences’. At least, that’s what Simon told Leah. 

 

Abby was happy to be single. She had a lot more time to herself, which she appreciated, and she also felt a lot more freedom. She had no weekend plans, she wasn’t obligated to attend every single one of Nick’s soccer matches. However, she did miss the guitar serenades she would receive. But she could live without the guitar playing. 

 

She was able to strengthen her bonds with her other friends, whom she felt cut off with during her relationship. She was closer with Bram, and Leah seemed to hate her less, which was a positive. Abby knew about Leah’s crush on Nick, and she was even fine with her going out with him. But everytime she brought it up, Leah didn’t appear to be interested.  _ Maybe she’s finally gotten over him _ , Abby thought. 

 

Abby liked Leah a lot; she didn’t know much about her until this year, as Leah seemed to hate her up until the breakup. But she liked her a lot. She was funny, kind, and Abby admired her beauty. She knew Leah didn’t see it herself, and she couldn’t understand why. She was pretty, extraordinarily, and she was extremely talented. She could drum well, and had an amazing voice, even if she denied it. She didn’t sing much, but when she did, just quietly harmonising a song or improvising to Nick’s guitar, it was incredible. 

 

“You should really audition for the musical or choir or  _ something _ ,” Abby would tell her, but Leah would just blush and respond with a meagre “I’m not even that good”. It got on Abby’s nerves, that she couldn’t see it in herself. 

 

\-- 

“Hey, Leah,” Abby said, sliding into the empty seat next to her at the lunch table. 

 

Leah smiled. “Hey. How was physics with your monstrous lab partner?” 

 

“Oh. My god. It was hell,” Abby laughed. “He kept telling me about his dead cat, Sir Chuggington. No, thank you.” 

 

“Sounds miserable.”

 

“It was,” said Abby. “Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to Hairspray auditions after school? They’re in the auditorium and it’s not like you’ll be  _ alone _ or anything. Simon will be there, I will, and Simon’s trying to convince Bram and Nick to come. It’ll be fun!” 

 

Leah felt her face grow hot. “Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I can’t sing for shit and I dance like a dying cow and--” 

 

“Dammit, Leah! You know that’s not true.” 

 

“Well, it is. Besides, I should go work on that thing for history,” Leah muttered, packing up her lunch and sliding off the bench.

  
“What thing for history?” Abby called after her. “We’re in the same class, and last I checked we don’t have any work.” 

“Did I say history? I meant, uh, English,” Abby mumbled.    
  


“Come on, Leah. We have that together, too. Why don’t you want to go?” Abby asked. “Give me a solid reason.”

 

Leah turned her back on Abby, and headed to her locker. She could feel tears beginning to well in her eyes, and she definitely didn’t want Abby to see her cry, even if that meant being a complete asshole to her. 

 

It’s not that she didn’t  _ want _ to go to the auditions, because she did! She just knew she wouldn’t make it, and even if she did, she would probably be cast as the only fat girl in the show: Tracy. Because that’s what she was always cast as, the fat one. It usually didn’t even have to do with her ability, always her looks. She thought it was bullshit, and she didn’t want to take that chance, for the sake of her mental stability and the little self esteem she had left. 

 

\--

The auditorium was nearly empty, and even for a Creekwood audition  _ that _ was sad. Ms Albright was sitting on the edge of the stage, a clipboard in her lap, writing down names and contact information of whoever showed up.

 

“Well, this is disappointing,” Abby murmured to Simon.

 

“Yeah, it is. Nick might show up, but Bram had some family thing he needed to do.”

  
“I asked Leah, but I doubt she’ll be here. You really need to talk to her, Si. You’re the only person she trusts and I’m sure she would’ve come if  _ you _ asked.” 

  
“Everyone, listen up!” Ms Albright called. “Thank you to the, um, nine people who showed up. There’s not really a point in holding auditions anymore, because there are so few of you. You’re all in, and we will figure out roles another day. For now, though, I need each of you to bring as many people as you can to rehearsal, which will take place tomorrow after school until 5:00. Anyone who shows up will get a role. Doesn’t matter if they can act, sing, or dance, they will be accepted. You may leave.” 

 

“That was anticlimactic,” Abby told Simon as the two left the auditorium. “Want to go the the Waffle House? I can text Nick and Leah.” 

 

“Yeah, sounds great.” 

 

\-- 

“I still can’t believe only nine people showed up. Nine! That’s like, an eighth of our entire English class.” 

“I think you’re overestimating how many people are actually in our English class, Abby,” Nick retorted, earning him a not-so-slight nudge from Abby. “Hey! That’s mean.” 

  
“And you deserved it.” 

 

“Leah, you alright? You’ve been quiet, and that’s just about the most un-Leah thing you could possibly be doing, especially considering we’re at the Waffle House” Simon asked. 

 

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

 

“You sure, girl?” said Abby. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Oh! I almost forgot, do you guys want to come with Simon and I to rehearsal tomorrow? Ms Albright is letting anyone join due to the lack of people at auditions. I’m sure you’d both be great.” 

 

“Abby, I already told you. I suck.” 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Leah. You don’t! Simon and Nick would agree with me, wouldn’t you, guys?” 

 

Nick and Simon nodded in agreement. 

 

“You’re blushing! Just come, okay? If you hate it you can quit. Pleaseeee,” Abby pleaded. 

 

“Fine! Fine, I’ll come. But I’ll probably hate it.” 

 

\-- 

_ Nov. 14 _

 

_ I can’t believe I told her I’ll go. I mean, I didn’t want to say no again and at least I’ll be with her, but UGH. I suck. I’ve acted before, and I’m not terrible, but I’m also not good. And I can’t dance at all, unless you want the fucking chicken dance in the middle of your high school production, because that’s just about the extent of my abilities. I know Abby tries to tell me I can sing, but it’s probably just bullshit to make me feel a little less self deprecating than usual.  _

 

_ I don’t know if I’ll be able to even  _ be _ in a production with her, I feel like I can hardly breathe whenever we’re alone together and she’ll probably ask me to run lines with her and stuff. I Fucking hate crushes. But I promised I’d go to rehearsal, and I don’t want to be a mega-bitch. You know, a bigger mega-bitch than I usually am. Anyway, I suppose we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. How bad can running lines be?  _

_ I guess I should probably be sleeping or eating dinner or doing anything other than writing in a diary like a lonely fourth grader. Which, essentially, is what I am. I hope future-Leah doesn’t cringe  _ too _ hard when she reads this. _

 

\--

Leah was shaking. She knew it was probably just nerves to do with rehearsal, but she couldn’t help but think it was about Abby. 

 

_ Calm fucking down! _ she thought,  _ It’s just Abby, you’ve known her for like, three years. It’s just a stupid crush.  _

 

But everything Abby did managed to make Leah’s nerves so much worse. When their hands brushed in history, when Abby laughed at one of Leah’s jokes, when they were just chatting casually as they walked to rehearsal together. Leah thought she was going insane. 

 

“Leah, you okay? I know you’re nervous about rehearsal, but don’t be. Ms Albright is amazing, and so are you! You’re gonna kick some ass, I know it,” Abby tried to encourage, however she didn’t know it would make Leah’s situation worse. 

 

Leah managed a smile, and hoped Abby wouldn’t notice how much she was blushing. “Well, here goes nothing.” 

 

Leah pushed open the doors to the auditorium and stepped inside, Abby trailing closely behind her. 

 

There were significantly more people in the room now than there were at auditions, Abby noticed. The nine original cast members had exploded into about thirty, which was a solid amount for a full cast show. Ms Albright looked flustered, trying to get everyone’s information down onto her clipboard. 

 

Abby saw Simon, Nick, and Bram across the room, and she snatched Leah’s hand and dragged her over to them. 

 

Leah’s stomach felt like it was bursting into an army of butterflies when Abby’s hand grasped her own. She tried to calm herself down with deep breaths, but they didn’t work. She had only barely managed to decrease her temperature when they reached Simon, Nick, and Bram. 

 

“Hey guys!” Abby greeted enthusiastically. “Quite the turn out, eh?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s incredible. We only had like, half as many in  _ Oliver! _ ,” said Simon. 

 

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Ms Albright yelled, standing atop a box on the stage so she could be seen by everyone. “Thank you. Quite a bit more people showed up than I expected, so we’re going to treat today’s rehearsal as a sort of audition. If you want a lead role, please make your way to stage left. If you are fine with just ensemble, head to stage right. Cal will take the ensemble and give them the information they need, and I will handle the leads.” She stepped from her box, and made her way to stage left. 

 

“Let’s go for leads!” Abby exclaimed. “It’s our senior year, it’ll be fun!” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Leah mumbled. 

 

“We should!” said Simon. 

 

“I’ll do it if Si is,” Bram laughed. 

 

“What’s to lose?” Nick said. 

 

And the three of them left, leaving Abby and Leah alone. Again. 

 

“Leah, come on. Nick’s right, what’s to lose? Please? I know you can do it, you just have to, and, as cliche as this may sound, it works,  _ believe in yourself, _ ” said Abby. “You’re smart, pretty, talented. I know you can do this, but if you really don’t want to you can go to ensemble. I just think you would be missing out, leads are fun as hell.” 

 

Leah was blushing again. “Do you really think I should?” 

 

“Honestly, yes. There aren’t very many people who actually want one, so I’m sure you’ll get a good role. You’ll fucking rock it. You’re in a band, for god’s sake!”

 

Leah laughed. “Fine.” 

 

\-- 

The Waffle House was packed with drama students, all celebrating the success of their auditions, some of them already beginning to practise their lines. Abby, Leah, Simon, Nick, Bram, and even Martin fucking Addison were all sharing a table, laughing hysterically. 

 

“That, my friends, was one hell of an audition.” 

 

“Martin, we get it,” Abby began, “you’re the male lead  _ again _ . You don’t have to be all subtle about it.” 

 

“Hey, I’m just being nice to all you supporting actors. Except for LEAH FUCKING BURKE, CREEKWOOD HIGH’S BEST TRACY TURNBLAD SINCE 1987!” Martin shouted dramatically, standing on his chair, causing Leah to blush an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible. 

 

“Martin! Get down from there, asshole,” Abby laughed, tugging on his shirt. 

 

“Congratulations, Leah,” Simon said. “You crushed the audition.” 

 

“Dammit, Simon. I’m trying to  _ stop _ blushing. That’s not helping.” 

 

“It’s true! I never knew you could sing.” 

 

“I can’t, Ms Albright’s just fucking deaf.” 

 

“And back at it with the sarcasm, I see. At least you’re back to normal.” 

 

“And so are you, you asshat.” 

 

“‘Asshat’, that’s a new one. I like it,” Simon laughed. 

 

“Good, you should get used to it.” Leah tore of the corner of her napkin, and threw it at Simon. 

 

“Oh, so that’s the game we’re going to play, is it?” Simon lunged across the table, snatched a few sugar packets from the center bin, and chucked them at Leah. 

 

“This isn’t going to end well, guys. We’ll get kicked from the place,” Abby chuckled, but began tearing up her napkin nonetheless. 

 

It was difficult to tell who was winning-- Simon, Bram, and Nick, or Martin, Abby, and Leah. Everything was happening too quickly for any of them to care. It wasn’t until Simon was drenched in Diet Coke and Abby was shaking sugar from her hair were they finally told to leave by the staff. They exited the restaurant loudly, Nick accidentally tripping twice and knocking over several chairs. 

 

“I told you we were going to get kicked!” 

  
“Abby, you made the majority of the mess. Look at Simon, he’s drowning in Coke,” Leah pointed out. 

 

“Okay, that wasn’t  _ my _ fault,” said Abby. “If Simon hadn’t dumped thirteen sugar packets into my hair, maybe things would’ve turned out differently!” 

 

“Don’t blame me! I was only defending my squadron.” 

 

“You’re  _ squadron. _ Bram, you’re dating a fucking nerd,” Leah laughed. 

 

“I know. It’s tempting to breakup with him for using the word  _ squadron _ to describe Nick and I,” said Bram. “But, alas, I suppose we all have our flaws.” 

 

“ _ ‘Alas’ _ .” 

 

“Yeah, you and Simon  _ definitely _ belong together,” Abby smirked. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you two head home? Simon, aren’t your parents out of town?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. I suppose we will head home. Come on, Bram,” Simon said, grabbing Bram’s hand and heading to his car, laughing. 

 

“Abby, Leah? Do either of you need a ride?’’ Nick asked. “I’ve got my license now, so I can  _ legally _ drive you two home.” 

 

Abby looked at Leah, then back at Nick. “I don’t think so, we can walk. Thanks, though.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Martin, I hate to offer, but do  _ you _ need a ride before I go?” 

 

“Yeah, that’d probably be wise. My mom will bust my ass if I’m not home by curfew.”

 

Nick rolled his eyes at Abby and Leah, before pulling his keys from his pocket and walking to his car, Martin following behind. 

 

“I hope it’s alright that I denied a ride,” Abby said. “I just kind of wanted to talk.” 

 

Leah swallowed nervously. “Oh?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The two walked in silence for several minutes, using their phones as flashlights as they walked through the dark neighbourhood. 

 

“Leah?”

 

“Mhm?” Leah managed, her head hot with nerves. 

 

“Do you like anyone?” 

 

Leah froze. “What?” 

 

“Do you like anyone? Like, a crush.” 

 

“Um, no, I don’t know. Why are you asking?” 

 

“I was only.. I was only wondering. It’s just, you seem so on edge right now. I just want to make sure everything’s okay.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Leah?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Can I ask you something else?” 

 

“I don’t know, what is it?”

 

Abby swallowed. “Are you straight?” 

 

And, of course, the question Leah wanted to hear the  _ least _ . She felt herself grow redder, hotter. It would be no shock if she started to shake right about now. 

 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” 

 

“No, it’s fine. Um, no. No I’m not,” Leah responded, her voice cracking. 

 

“Oh. That’s cool. I thought I’d tell you I’m bi. I don’t know why.” 

 

“Um, that’s great. Yeah.” 

 

“Did I make this awkward?” 

 

“No! No, it’s good. Everything’s good. Absolutely fanta--” 

 

And Abby fucking Suso was kissing Leah fucking Burke. Leah felt herself relaxing as Abby cupped her hands around her cheeks, although her mind was exploding. She didn’t feel the cliche of fireworks like she expected to with her first kiss. But something incredible was there. Something extraordinary. She felt powerful, happy, as if world peace had been established, as if every endangered species were no longer endangered. She didn’t want the moment to end, because she was damn sure she’d die if it did. 

 

When Abby pulled away, however, Leah didn’t die. She was still standing there, in the middle of a sidewalk in Atlanta, completely alive. Completely and utterly alive. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really loves this pairing, like to the point of fucking obsession. This drabble is pretty shit, as I spent the majority of last night writing and editing, so at this point my brain and judgement is pretty much non-existent.


End file.
